


charlie dalton

by orphan_account



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Charlie Dalton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: charlie dalton
Relationships: charlie dalton - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	charlie dalton

**Author's Note:**

> charlie dalton

charlie dalton charlie dalton charlie dalton charlie dalton. charlie dalton charlie dalton, charlie dalton charlie dalton charlie dalton charlie dalton. charlie dalton charlie dalton. charlie dalton charlie dalton charlie dalton charlie dalton charlie dalton.

charlie dalton, “charlie dalton? charlie dalton.”

charlie dalton charlie dalton charlie dalton charlie dalton charlie dalton charlie dalton. charlie dalton.

”charlie dalton. . charlie dalton.”

”charlie dalton—“ charlie dalton, “charlie dalton, charlie dalton!”

charlie dalton charlie dalton charlie dalton charlie dalton charlie dalton charlie dalton charlie dalton charlie dalton charlie dalton, charlie dalton charlie dalton charlie dalton charlie dalton charlie dalton charlie dalton charlie dalton charlie dalton. charlie dalton charlie dalton. charlie dalton charlie dalton charlie dalton. charlie dalton charlie dalton charlie dalton charlie dalton charlie dalton charlie dalton. charlie dalton, charlie dalton charlie dalton charlie dalton charlie dalton charlie dalton charlie dalton charlie dalton charlie dalton, charlie dalton.

charlie dalton, “charlie dalton.”

charlie dalton charlie dalton. charlie dalton charlie dalton charlie dalton charlie dalton, charlie dalton charlie dalton charlie dalton charlie dalton charlie dalton charlie dalton charlie dalton. . charlie dalton charlie dalton charlie dalton charlie dalton charlie dalton. charlie dalton. 

charlie dalton.

**Author's Note:**

> charlie dalton


End file.
